When a Hanyou Has No Ramen
by MiSS FROGGiE
Summary: [ONESHOT] What I think will happen if Inuyasha has no ramen...


When a Hanyou Has No Ramen  
  
~ONESHOT~  
  
Kagome was in the kitchen, looking for more ramen. It had only been a few days and they already ran out of it. 'Inuyasha sure does love his ramen.'  
  
But, when she looked everywhere, she discovered that there was no more ramen. Inuyasha was getting impatient outside, so he went inside to check up on Kagome.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, are you done packing the ramen yet?"  
  
"Uhm... sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but..."  
  
"Well, spit it out already, damn it!"  
  
"There'snomoreramen!" she spat out quickly.  
  
The hanyou froze. 'Did I just hear what I thought I heard?'  
  
"*gulp*D-did you j-j-just s-s-say there's n-n-n-n-no ramen?"  
  
"I'm afraid so..."  
  
Inuyasha was heartbroken; HE HAD NO MORE TASTY RAMEN!!  
  
"WAH!!!!! ME WANT RAMEN! ME WANT RAMEN!!" he wailed.  
  
"There, there. It's okay. It might take a few days to get more ramen, but you'll have your ramen soon."  
  
"B-b-but, I want my ramen NOW!" Inuyasha was down right sad. He didn't think he could live without his precious ramen. [a/n: hmm... just like me without donuts.. but I like ramen, too! ^^]  
  
"Uhm..." Kagome didn't know what to do. She knew that poor Inuyasha loves ramen, and she didn't want to see him cry over something like that.  
  
"How about donuts?" Kagome offered.  
  
"NOO!! ME WANT MY RAMEN!!"  
  
'Well, it was worth a try, I guess.'  
  
"I'll just go to the store to check if there's any ramen there. I'll be right back," Kagome went upstairs to get her money and walked quickly to the store. She prayed that they should have at least one package of ramen left.  
  
~+~  
  
It was an hour until Kagome came back. 'Well, this sure isn't going to be good news for Inuyasha... I hope he won't be too depressed,' she thought while closing the door.  
  
"So... where's the ramen?" he asked with hope in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but... the store didn't have any ramen either..."  
  
Inuyasha's lips started to quiver.  
  
"WWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" he was very unhappy; he wanted his ramen so badly.  
  
"It's okay, Inuyasha, they said they'll have ramen in a few days," Kagome was trying her best to comfort the poor hanyou.  
  
"In a few days!? But that will take too long! Why don't we look around your time to find ramen!?"  
  
"Well, uhm.." She didn't finish her sentence because Inuyasha dragged her out of her house and into the city.  
  
They went to the mall, concession stands, other stores, amusement parks, libraries, office buildings, schools, hospitals, heck, they even followed someone to their house. In fact, Inuyasha got so desperate that he asked a squirrel if it had ramen. Unfortunately, none of those places... or animal...had ramen.  
  
"Inuyasha... I... think we... should stop... now..." Kagome panted. They were running everywhere, but both of them still didn't find any of the noodles.  
  
"B-b-but, I WANT RAMEN!!" he wailed sadly. He was panicking. All he wished was to have at least one small bowl of ramen. It wasn't much, just a bowl of those noodles.  
  
"Inuyasha... Inuyasha... INUYASHA WAKE UP!"  
  
"Huh, what the hell.." the hanyou muttered. He felt as if he was sleeping on a pointy rock... well actually he did.  
  
"Well, uhm... I finished packing up the other supplies... but I have some bad news..."  
  
"...What is it?" he asked hesitantly. Inuyasha was worried; he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was...  
  
"Uh... er... I know you're not going to like this one bit.. so PLEASE don't yell or get mad at me for it."  
  
"..." he had a very bad feeling that it was...  
  
"..There's no ramen//"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! NOT THIS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled out to the world.  
  
'At least he's not angry at me... but it's going to be very hard to calm him down...'  
  
-+-  
  
A/N: Yes, it's short, I know. I have writer's block so this is just to get the idea off of my mind. Actually, I have been having stupid ideas in my mind. Making it into a fanfiction helps me get rid of it. Well, like always, if you feel like it, review. 


End file.
